Wrong Choose (obikaka)
by saco-writer
Summary: Obito died he new his mistake after the uzumaki killed him after he killed Kakashi. He was ready to go to were the fire was hell... He believed he would...Instead he meet his beloved Rin Noraha the teammate that open his eyes after his death. They whole reason he started war the reason his naive years was abandoned. She told him something that he didn't know...Why did
1. chapter 1

Black charcoal short hair moved as the wind did. His skin was tanned form the heat. He stood in shock. As his old teammate said words silently and dead but hearable and filled with love. The words made hem freeze as Kakashi hand touched his face. Bloody fingers slide gently down his cheek. His eyes closed " Obito I still love you me in rin will wait." Kakashi said soft

Kakashi loved obito since he new him. The only way to hide his love was hate. He started to learn he couldn't fix Obito to love him. So he decided to not follow him on mission that day but realizing that his beloved obito would die are obito beloved Rin die then Obito blame hem. So he turned back around but. Obito 'died' any way he cried way more then he every did in his life.

Then the one he was suppose to protect died. He broke then and there and when he went home he even tried to pull the shrigan eye out with his own bear hands not believing he deserved it. Then kushina stopped him she cheered him up and help way more then he showed but he still was broken. Minato made him get along with his peers gai occasionally made him train when he got to tense. He still became a killer he became...a...anbu.

So gai joined him so he want get too broken. Kakashi noticed from dieing how much gai actually means to him he is his closest friend that been withhim

Though the ups and downs even after his father died.Gai is his best friend Kakashi.

Dead eyes meet Obito's shocked once " I am glad you killed me." Kakashi said he would rather had gai kill him but he can't really argue. Obito was to shocked to notice his old teammate students angry and crying. He was to shocked he didn't notice the angry nine tails beast kill him the tailed best holder Naruto uzumaki formed a rasengan hitting obito right in the chest. Obito shouldn't have died like that but his chakara was nearly gone.

Naruto never liked to fight dirty but after killing his sensai he didn't care only about killing the one who killed his sensai. Blood splashed in the air Naruto hand and face was covered with blood sakura cried loudly trying to contain her sobs. Sasuke who turned back on there side not to long ago stood bye sakura who was on the ground sitting on her knees on a ground that had gravel and dry and wet blood.

Sasuke wanted to kill the other uchiha brutally but Naruto killed him before he could even think of a plain. At least Naruto rash behavior come in use some times. War was over all the villains died Naruto felt liked he achieved all he need to be hokage. With that Naruto fainted from lose of chakara.

Obito was in a all black room he automatically thought 'this not hell.' he started looking around. Noticing short brown her and the room turning pink not even a room like a place with nothing that go on forever.

He noticed what the figure coming towards him was...it was Rin his eyes widened. Rin was giving obito a closed eye smile putting her hands behind her back. As she reached up to tap obito forehead on her toes changing hem back to a kid.

"obito do you want to see Kakashi again." Rin said seriously Obito eyes widen noticing there was no Kakashi. "Right know he talking to his dad...but that not what I meant."

Rin said "Kakashi." Obito muttered "You can go back in time ever thing will be as it was as we was kids you can see Kakashi minato-sensai me and kushina-san you can make the world as you want. In a different way in a good way this time you can be hokage." Rin said

Obito mind only thought of Kakashi name he surely new he fell in love with Kakashi when he was in the akutsuki he even thought about taking him captive but rejected the thoughts. Now he sure of it and fully fell for Kakashi. "Okay." Obito said with out his self noticing.

Rin kissed obito on the cheek then saying."You have all your abilities but you have to train into it." Rin said causing obito to fade away once she finished he was gone. "Hopefully I live longer me and Kakashi." Rin said founding over how much she waited to a medical nin like her teammate student but way better then train her with tsunde. "Rin fading herself forgeting everything. "Sukumo going to be sad again when Kakashi leave him again." Rin said as she fully loses all her members of dieing anything dealing with the after life and any thing dealing with her death.


	2. chapter 2

The black hair stuck out of dark blue sheets. As one leg hung off the white mattress wildly. A groan came from under the cover. As another leg moved from under the cover. The figure that once laid down started seating up causing the blue sheets to fall from his face to him lap.

He had on a white t-shirts and black shorts he used for sleeping. He looked annoyed he felt sweat running from his foe head the dry air drying the sweat. He noticed the time '5:00' He stared at the clock on the wall.

Remembering that he always got up at 7:00 training is at 8:00 tight now it is 5:00 in he was sure it was the morning.

He looked over at his calendar to see the circled date he hummed seeing that his alarm clock was sate for 6:00. He looked at the ceiling thinking when he was younger 'what could today be?' he thought questioning his self trying to remember. His eyes looked over noticing the month. Looked at the date then back to his alarm clock ...The 22 of April at 7:00 most likely since he usually get up a hour early to get stopped by elderly as a kid.

He blinked placing the information together 'Chuinn exam.' obito thought he layed his hand on his chin thinking as he tried to remember his years as a kid. If he wasn't mistaken he went against gai and gai won for primary round. A hole year before the bridge mission it give him enough time to prepare. After the mission out of the way he could deal with madara probably should get captured by madara on purpose then kill the old uchiha then and there.

Then he have to deal with that zetsu he have to come back just on time to save rin he groaned annoyed. He don't need to think about that yet are he shouldn't think about it at the last minute either that may cause his reckless behavior to take over. He start gaining a head ache so he punched the thought aside for later.

So he decided to just get up and get ready. He walk into his bathroom after grabbing his clothes he got when he was going though his closest. A smile made it's place on obito face unwantingly. As his attitude automatically with all cheery. Obito eye brow twitched annoyed remembering what Rin said 'You have you younger personality.' are he thought he wasn't that good when it come to member as a kid unless it was something that he liked and that was really important. This was important but he didn't like it. This was one of his many annoying traits as a kid.

Obito couldn't help but feel like his younger side was lurking inside trying to take over. He just pushed the thoughts aside. He got undressed stepping in the shower turning the shower head on to hot water. The heat sprayed against his skin comfortably. His eyes closed as his hair began to get soaked. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo to watch his hair he poured the shampoo in his head sitting the shampoo back down. He used his hands to run the shampoo in causing the shampoo to suzz up in his head. He let the shower head rinse his hair out he used his hand to help rinse the rest of the shampoo out. He grabbed his towel using a bottle soap to watch up. Once he watched up he left the shower. He put on his usual clothes which is a half jacket that is blue and orange with a fishnet shirt under it and ninja kaky pants with a pouch on his right thigh.

Obito looked at the clock it was 6:39 he sighed going back to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he left the bathroom it was 6:40. What was wrong with leaving early. He left his room to smell food. Going to his kitchen seeing his grandma cooking"You up just on time obito I made you some pancakes early. Since you are planning on getting up early to train with you team." Mireka obito grandmother said.(I don't know her name I don't think it every been mentioned so I gave her one) .

"Okay." Obito said sitting at the table waiting 'Why would I train for less then 30 minutes.' he shrugged he just have time to think up a plain for the Chuinns exam. Man as a kid he was slow at times. He was serviced pancakes and orange juice. He quickly ate looking up at the clock 6:45. He left leaving getting stopped bye a old lady. 'I did help old people.' he thought.' he looked at the women "Can you help me take this to my house obito." The women said "sure." He said silently groaning annoyed "I have to hurry." Obito said. The lady nobbed as they went to the lady house. After he was done he obito decided to take a short cut so he wouldn't get stopped again.

He made his way to training ground just on time. Runing into Kakashi who was sitting against a tree eyes closed."Finally you made it on time dimwit." Kakashi said opening one of his eyes to looked at obito. Something was off about him. "Yeah I see you still annoying." Obito said clearly not trying to deal with Kakashi annoying attitude. Kakashi eye twitched saying something back obito just ignored him Kakashi balled his fist but claimed his self.

Obito started to silently staring up at the sky staying were he is seeing Rin coming. "Hey rin-chan." Obito he felt like it came automatically. "Hey obito and Kakashi-kun." Rin said. Giving a closed eye smile Kakashi only open his eyes to acknowledge that he heard her. Standing up stretching a bit. Minato came shortly after"Sorry I was late I had a problem with kushina." Minato said Rin sweat dropped seeing a huge bump on minato head. Obito sighed he really didn't care about his sensai problems in his love life.

"Well today is the Chuinns exam it's in a hour. We came to train early for the exams. Since Kakashi already a Chuinn. He will be helping " Minato said 'oh that make since.' obito thought looking at Kakashi. "Rin and Kakashi train then Kakashi will go against Obito." Minato said Rin smiled at Kakashi. She Bowed Kakashi doing the same. "Okay ready go!" Minato said.

Obito recording Kakashi movement 'He have a little problem with his defense.' obito thought 'maybe if he didn't underestimate his opponent and had a bit more speed.Rin need to learn how to use her weapons better.' Obito and minato said."This will be easier then I thought."Kakashi eye twitched hearing obito silent remark.


	3. chapter 3

Obito stood up dusting off as his two team mates finished there spar. He let a mocking smirk from on his face that was clearly pointed toward Kakashi. Kakashi frowned seeing the smirk mix with the evil and cocky glint that showed in the uchiha eyes. Kakashi frowned deeper obito... actually looked like a uchiha. Kakashi saw that nobody noticed the uchiha actions. Kakashi eye twitched getting annoyed. Minato gave a closed eye smile senescing that nothing good would come out of his two male students sparing. "Okay start." Minato said once the two boys got directly in front of each other. Rin sat down giving cheering both her teammates on.

'I need to tone down my skills since this the first time I am fighting in this body since time traveling. I should learn how to use it. So I call this a warm up...I guess' obito thought stretching. Before running towards Kakashi Kakashi running towards obito at the same time probably a few seconds after obito dashed towards him. Kakashi looked blinking when he couldn't read obito movement. Usually sence obito was being obito he would easily be able to read his movements. This time it's different really different. So Kakashi quickly pulled out a kunai when obito did. 'let me see how I work with weapons in this body.' obito thought. Swinging the kunai towards Kakashi who ducked slicing the top of Kakashi hair cutting it. That would of been his neck 'He's aiming for my vital points.Even though he aiming to knock me out. That is to close he would of cut though layers of skin and knocked me out leaving a deep tissue scar.' Kakashi said eyes widened once he see obito kick from under him to knock him down.

So Kakashi quickly did a back flip. Obito appeared behind him kicking him in the back.'If I knock him down sending a hard enough kick he stay down for at least 20 to 30 seconds giving me just enough time to put my kunai to his neck causing me to win.' Obito thought giving a hard kick to Kakashi back so he can knock him down. Kakashi eyes widened feeling pain shoot thought his back before moving though out his body paralyzing him for some brief seconds. Before Kakashi could stand obito quickly appeared behind him. Kakashi eyes widened as he felt the cold piece of medal hit the back of his neck. Kakashi bit the bottom of his lip.'How..how can I loss against him!' Kakashi mentally shouted. "Oh ka-ka-shi how do it fell to loss against me are you mad do you want to hit me since you didn't lay a hand on me or are you to weak." He heard obito said mocking right before he pulled Kakashi to his feet. Kakashi clinched his teeth no he wasn't going to loss his cool inftont of his other teammates. That was right Kakashi didn't lay a touch on obito...That was strange something happened to obito intense training...no not in one day...Was he holding this back this long it still looked like he was still holding back his full strength...but Kakashi would of noticed right?Plus that had to be his imagination Obito wouldn't say nothing like that. Are do he not know the real obito. This could be a imposter. No no one can perfect there chakara signature so well that the yellow flash minato Nakamaza Couldn't sence it. It maybe possible Kakashi wasn't even sure any more dropping the whole idea seeing obito.

Obito was smiling joyfully as Rin cheered him on. Obito looked at Kakashi way as he saw him stare at notting letting a smirk slid on his face mouthing 'ka-ka-shi.' Kakashi blinked looking back at obito who was know talking to Rin again. Is he imaging things are is his theories correct? They made it to the Chuinns exams building now inside. Obito team stood by Asuma's and Gai's team. Minato forced Kakashi to come and to watch his team mates fight. The hokage didn't mind so let it be. The final round is wear every one come. In the primary one the opponents was only allowed the first round was last week. Obito guested."Hey internal rival you came to watch!" Gai shouted obito eye twitched. Gai was right by him Kakashi on the other side of Rin who stood right in the middle. Kakashi smirked noticing obito.'That is what he get.' Kakashi thought. Rin sweat dropped Kakashi gave no response. Obito would have fun beating gai in his on technique. Obito shock his head. No he shouln't do that he should train in his Justus's mixing a little taijustu with it.

First was Rin who is going against hayate. Asuma watched his head laid in his palm the railing holding his arm up. Asuma was on team with kearanai and hayate. Gai on a team with Gemma and ebisu. Hayate stood by Yugaho (His girlfriend I don't know her name) and her team.The railing across from them were suna nins that they still didn't full trusted but was trying to make a trust with. Last week they pull names to see who's fighting who.Next fight is Obito who is going against Gai. Then is Asuma who is going against genma. After that fight ebisu who's going against kearanai. Second to last is Yugaho who is going against a suna nin. Then finally for kohona ninja's fights is Yugaho two teammates going against each other. Hayate pulled out hit sword coughing slightly. Rin pulling out a kunai smiling. Both bowed there fight begun. After blows back and fought hayate won yugato cheered him on smiling. Hayate bowed once he knocked Rin out.

Gai and Obito having the same idea to jump form the high railings. Gai more forcefully the stood in front of each other once the got down. Once Rin became conscious she stood to her feet happily yelling obito name two cheer him on. Obito smiled giving a thumbs up. Kakashi eyes narrowed noticing it was a bit forceful.

Obito looked at gai turning away from his fellow kohona ninja's. Eyed darking over slightly gai wasn't paying attention but saw a slight glimpse of it in obito eyes just giving a thumbs up brushing it off. As for the suna nins many of them noticed a few could tell he was stronger then he was letting off "Let this be a fair fight!" Gai sai shouting obito giving no response just putting a sucker in his mouth. It irritated gai it look to him that Obito was mocking him.


	4. chapter 5

Obito began to walk back to the rest of the soon to be Chuinns. Gai got carried away by medical nins he looked at the body thinking 'I should help Rin approve on her medical justsu since I have no idea are never tried using it I should recommend her too stuff. That help a lot in the future a lot maybe...' He looked at the rest of the Chuinns That had faces that basically asked there questions without need to say anything. "I trained a lot." Obito said mimicking a playful voice with a closed eye smile. None of the believed hem not What so ever. The look obito made caused Kakashi to think it was adorable shaking the thoughts out his head. Instead he ended up blushing so he turned the other way the blush was over his mask. Obito noticed snickering Kakashi heard it and new it was towards him so he just blushed deeperthe whole blush was even shown though the mask.

Kakashi signed nobody noticed good. Well that what he thought. Hayate narrowed his eyes no he wasn't going to say anything about it one it was the too... business two he not even sure what just happened are got enough information on the there situation. Across from there railing was a sequel in female "Shoro you saw that they definitely like each other." The female yelled pointing to the other side a group all the way across from them. He didn't even know what was going on. "Koro the one who look like a uchiha is definitely dominant unless it one of those odd relationships." The girl said giggling goggles and her hand spying "Where Did you get them from?!" The male said "Where do I get the rest of the stuff that end up in my hands from?" The girl questions

"I don't know!" The boy say yelling "Exactly." She said "I got a odd team you and your lewd mine isn't safe ." The another male said patting his female teammate head. The kohona nin sweat dropped seeing the interaction "Suna is odd." Kearanai said sweat dropping. Asuma nobbed in agreement. They left obito alone after asking hem many questions and not getting a straight answer. Obito was know boredly thinking of a plain as the rest fought. The rest of the battles went smoothly people who going to finales popped up on the screen.

Uchiha obito (leaf nin)

Hayate (leaf nin)

Yuuhi kearanai (leaf nin)

Gekkou Genma (leaf nin)

Akuroma Koro (suna nin)

Hakura Kuroa (suna nin )

Yanaro Mario (Suna nin)

Shirrobie Laurie (Suna nin)

The rest of the kohona nins lost Yugaho lost against a suna nin her teammates had a tie. Hayate and obito won against Rin and Gai. (That was in the last chapter)

Then Ebisu lost against kearanai. Asuma lost against Genma. Asuma and ebisu was soaking heads down by there teammates. They soon left the building Kakashi staring holes in the back of obito head as they walked.

Obito head turnedKakashi way the both gained eye contact still walking perfectly fine. Obito let a creepy yet scary smile slide on his face . "Let's go to karaoke for the winners." Kearanai said "No thanks." Kakashi said immediately turning around"I bet minato make you if I ask him." asuma said "Backing up your girlfriend." Genma said causing both Asuma and kearanai blush deeply saying. "We're are not dating!" Both said at the same time. Rin giggled "Sure then my hair color not brown." Genma said sarcastically "I didn't know that." Asuma said making his self sound serious gasping. Genma eye twitch

"Why wouldn't you go?" Kushina voice was heard by the group. The ninja turned around curiously. Seeing kushina 'she's worse.' Kakashi thought trying to run. "I want to hear ya'll sing." Kushina said grabbing Kakashi before he can escape "You can join us kushina-chan." Rin said sweetly. Obito just yawn knowing he have to join. "Dammit." Kakashi said under his breath. Kakashi look over to obito usually he stare and blush at Rin when she smile. He need answers to his question he narrowed his eyes he need to deal with it after karaoke kushina basically forcing hem to do.

The made it to the karaoke club Kakashi sat by obito and Rin inftont of them was Asuma team seat on the side of both the teams was next to Gai team Inftont of gai team was agiant screen

A microphone in the middle of the group that was inftont of the screen there was also a screen behind Gai team they were in a private booth." So who's first?" kushina ask happily standing up since there was no space for her and she decided to be the 'nice' women she is and give her seat to the children." We just will go clock wise." Kushina said pointing to obito ending at kearanai end Obito blinked. "I am not a good of a singer so don't complain." Obito said childishly. Kushina ready to cover her ears Rin heard obito sing a while back but never after that he wouldn't sing being to nervous. The rest got ready to see if he a good are bad singer.

" Hopefully you want kill my ear buds." Asuma said more worrying about gai singing. Obito stood up moving to the microphone "The winner get alot of money you need body movement in all." Kushina said wanting a real show. "How much money exactly?" Hayate said "10,000 ry I won it am I have notting to do with it so I put it in ya'll contest." Kushina said causing everyone to become focused. Including Kakashi gai because he is always up for a youth full challenge.

Obito faked seriousness he really don't care about the money but didn't want to seem off. He begin to look tough the music. "Probably." Obito said he remembered hearing a song to sing now but wasn't sure if it was in the play list. "Oh here it is." Obito taped the song by the name of 'I'm a Dark Star' The ninja's looked at the screen at the song that popped up in big bold letters. "Do you think a song like that will f it you right?" Asuma asked . Obito just smirked looking at Asuma he was a good dancer and the song was good for his case. He turned around inftont of the screen so everyone one can see him then the song started Obito opened his mouth to begin to sing starting with a low tone.

"I've looked a long time to find you

I drifted through the universe, just to lay

Beside you

Anywhere you want me to take you, I'll go

Yeah

But there's things about me that you just don't know."

Obito started off with a steady voice moving the microphone form the stick opening his charcoal eyes. Taping his chest as he said the last wordvoice adjusting and getting ready for the rest of the song."Go obito." Obito heard Rin loud but quietly.

"If I told you where I've been

Would you still call me baby?

And if I told you everything

Would you call me crazy?" Obito eyes moved to Kakashi who noticed obito eyes looking at him as the back hair ninja moved and voice began to fit the song.

"'Cause baby I'm a dark star, dark star,

Oh

'Cause baby I'm a dark star, dark star

Oh" Obito eyes going a shade darker his voice going a bit higher

"Ah, ah ah

Oh whoah." He sang out with a high but low tone

"My heart was born out of the fire

I lost love a thousand years ago

And still,Now I can't find her

I don't look like"

"I used to

Oh but I've got stories I could tell you..,if I want to."

Obito sang putting his hand on his chest making hand signs so fire can only hover . He slightly put his hand over his face before moving itto the beat and lyrics eyes going evil before going back to innocent ones. He put his finger up moving it back in fourth before putting it down

"If I told you where I've been

Would you still call me baby?

And if I told you everything

Would you call me crazy?

'Cause baby I'm a dark star, dark star,

Oh

'Cause baby I'm a dark star, dark star

Oh

Oh

Oh

Ooh, oh oh." Obito voice with higher but darker

"If I told you where I've been

Would you still call me baby?

And if I told you everything

Would you call me crazy?" Obito said eyes going back on Kakashi who stiffened he smirked before moving around

"'Cause baby I'm a dark star, dark star,

Oh

'Cause baby I'm a dark star, dark star

Oh

'Cause baby I'm a dark star, dark star,

Oh

'Cause baby I'm a dark star, dark star

Oh.

My heart was born out of the fire

I lost love a thousand years ago

And still, I can't find her

Now I don't love like I used to, ohh

But I've got stories I could tell you,

If I want to, oh

If I told you where I've been

Would you still call me baby?

And if I told you everything

Would you call me crazy?

'Cause baby I'm a dark star, dark star, ohh

'Cause baby I'm a dark star, dark star, ohh

'Cause baby I'm a dark star, dark star, ohh

'Cause baby I'm a dark star, dark star, ohh.'." obito finished bowing looking at Kakashi with a seductive smirk before fully standing up. Face going back playful shocking ever body on how well he performed including kushina. His voice sounds better the the author himself. Kakashi was lightly blushing looking away as his stomach twisted 'was that song for me?' His thoughts questions

To be continued


End file.
